


Es vez que Zeno debió dejar ir su mano

by RA_XE



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_XE/pseuds/RA_XE
Summary: Pasaron años antes de que Zeno decidiera que debía moverse otra vez. Esta historia participa en la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos en FF.net
Relationships: Kaya & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Kaya/Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)





	Es vez que Zeno debió dejar ir su mano

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo: Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación.
> 
> Esta historia participa en la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Zeno no buscó una pala para remover la tierra bajo la que enterraría a Kaya. Lo hizo con sus propias manos. No le importó que sus uñas se rompieran y sus dedos sangraran, que los brazos le ardieran. No era sencillo saber que su corazón continuaba latiendo a pesar de estar vacío.

Cuando hubo terminado, entró a lo que quedaba de la casa que él y su esposa habían compartido. El tiempo la había deteriorado, dejándola llena de huecos por los que se colaba el aire y la lluvia que Zeno no había sentido mientras sostenía la mano marchita. El único lugar que parecía sano era el trozo de piso en el que él había estado de rodillas hasta que el cuerpo de Kaya se desprendió de su carne y ya no quedó presencia alguna de su alma.

Envolvió los huesos frágiles con la sábana en la que habían descansado durante años. Se sentía en trance, caminando mecánicamente. Sus emociones estaban atrapadas en un cubículo herméticamente sellado y no parecían encontrar forma de salir. Y Zeno no estaba intentado liberarlas.

Los llevó fuera de la casa y los depositó en el agujero, bajo el cielo plagado de estrellas y el aire gélido. Luego recolectó flores silvestres con las que cubrirlos. Para cuando todo estuvo listo, el sol ya se asomaba. Zeno acomodó las flores con sumo cuidado. Había cortado sólo blancas: le recordaban a Kaya más que ninguna otra, y pensó que a ella le gustarían, que si pudiera le sonreiría con su aire de mariposa y ojos de sol primaveral, le daría las gracias y Zeno sentiría su corazón aletear contra su pecho como colibrí.

Sus manos ya se habían curado. Sólo faltaba poner la tierra otra vez en su lugar y mover la roca gigante con la que marcaría el sitio, para cuando quisiera ( _necesitara_ ) volver.

El lugar en el que desaparecerían los huesos de Kaya era el mejor que Zeno había podido pensar. El pasto brillaba, vivo y verde; el sol daba de lleno durante el día y los árboles proporcionaban una agradable sombra. Todo junto a la casa de Kaya, en la que ella le había recibido y entregado un hogar.

Tomó tierra y la dejó caer despacio. Su mano temblaba, así que usó la otra para estabilizarla.

Inhaló, cerró los ojos, exhaló. Serenó su mente, que se había estremecido ante la visión de las flores blancas cediendo con facilidad bajo el peso de la tierra.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya había perdido terreno y sus defensas estaban hechas trizas. Las lágrimas cayeron sin descanso y su cuerpo se estremeció como hace años no lo hacía. Le dolía el pecho y la garganta. Y deseó que las escamas pudieran recubrir su corazón y no permitirle ser herido nunca más.

Se preguntó qué tan roto estaría, que no era capaz de encontrar consuelo en el llanto. Qué tanto se había llevado Kaya y si podría seguir luego.

Entonces recordó que Kaya le había dicho hace mucho tiempo, cuando él había intentado contarle sobre los dragones e Hiryuu, y había roto en llanto, que cuando no había consuelo en el llanto, lo había en la risa.

Así que Zeno se empeñó en recordar todos los momentos divertidos que había pasado con Kaya. Y rió.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas no se detuvieron. Pero eso estaba bien.

Tomó otro puñado de tierra y volvió a dejarlo caer.

Siguió así, puñado a puñado: llorando, riendo y aplastando las flores bajo la tierra. Cuando terminó, dañó sus brazos hasta que las escamas aparecieron. Movió la roca con su fuerza de dragón y la puso con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz.

**Author's Note:**

> Opción Nº23. Esa vez en la que Zeno rió y lloró al mismo tiempo. (propuesto por mutemuia)


End file.
